


Parle à ma main

by asrial



Category: Akumajou Dracula X: Gekka no Yasoukyoku | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Akumajou Dracula | Castlevania Series, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D et Alucard se retrouvent de temps en temps. Entre frères, c'est bien le seul moment qu'ils ont pour se permettre un peu d'indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parle à ma main

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

L'auberge est comme des milliers d'autres que nous avons utilisé. Le plafond est bas, la fumée de tabac basse, la moralité ambiante basse et le niveau de bière élevé. Une auberge comme toutes les auberges du monde quoi.  
Mon maître laisse sa monture androïde aux bons soins du lad électronicien. Lui comme moi ne pouvons que remarquer l'autre cavale dans un autre box. La bête détonne affreusement par rapport aux montures du cru. C'est un androïde de très haute qualité. Le genre que l'on ne peut acheter sans hypothéquer ses enfants sur douze générations au moins. Un noble donc… Les nobles sont pourtant mal vus. Un guerrier plus probablement qui aura récupéré la monture d'un contrat qu'il a effectué.  
Mon maître prend ses fontes sur son épaule.  
Son visage est froid et distant, comme toujours.   
Je dois pourtant être d'accord avec ses nombreuses conquêtes de hasard. D est particulièrement séduisant. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses oreilles pointues,  
sa peau pale, sa stature haute et fine… Une orchidée au milieu des ronces…. Mais mon maître est un dhampil. Un vampire né. Un fils de Dracula.   
L'un des plus jeunes.  
Sans doute le plus jeune encore en vie d'ailleurs.  
A ma connaissance, ils ne sont plus que deux de toute façon. Lui et l'aîné. Celui qu'on appelle Alucard mais donc le vrai nom est Adrian.  
Les vampires sont territoriaux. Les dhampils aussi mais d'une manière différente. Ils s'attachent aux gens et non aux lieux. Ce qui pose un vrai problème pour des créatures immortelles et perpétuellement chassées de partout.  
D était un garçon doux et heureux de vivre au début. Il n'a pas toujours été cet homme glacial et distant.  
Il pousse la porte de l'auberge et retient un mouvement de recul.  
L'ambiance est… plombée…  
Tous les clients sont recroquevillés dans un coin, loin de la cheminée.  
Un ersatz de sourire apparaît sur le visage de mon maître. Tranquillement, sous les regards craintifs des simples mortels qui puent la peur, il s'approche de celui qui les effraie.

"- Bonjour mon frère."

Alucard lève les yeux sur D et…. Bordel !!! Il le sait qu'il ne doit pas saisir son arme comme ça !!! Je ne vois plus !!!   
HA ! Tout de même. Mon maître a senti mes gigotements et a relâché son arme. Je peux à nouveau voir les deux dhampils se saluer.  
D s'est glissé sur le siège en face d'Alucard.  
Le vieux fils de Dracula n'a pas changé. Il ne peut pas changer… Son sang est trop pur et trop fort pour ça. Il est le premier issu des reins du Père de tous les vampires après tout. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, une peau si pâle qu'elle parait transparente, une aura de noblesse telle qu'il est capable de repousser un village entier qui l'agresseraient torches à la main, d'un simple regard.  
Alucard est un beau garçon… Et la dernière personne à qui mon maître se permet de s'attacher. Ils sont immortels tous les deux après tout… Ils sont du même sang. Ils comprennent et partagent leur douleur et leur solitude….  
Je peste lorsque mon maître me renverse dessus un peu de bière. COMMENT arrive-t-il à avaler cette chose parfumée au rat crevé ?.....  
Et comment Alucard a-t-il réussit à se faire servir du thé ? A moins qu'il se ne balade avec sa porcelaine personnelle… Probablement… La chine a disparue il y a plus de deux milles ans après tout….Limoge existe toujours (limoge existera toujours. Limoge est un trou dimensionnel et temporel qui finira par engloutir la terre dans un trou de ver) mais a depuis longtemps laisser tomber la faïence pour se concentrer sur la céramique de haute résistance pour les androïdes.

"- Bonjour mon frère." Finit par répondre Alucard de sa voix douce, à peine un souffle, mais qui pourrait porter aux confins d'un champ de bataille.

La tension palpable qui les sépare des humains diminue quelque peu lorsqu'il apparaît évident qu'ils sont deux amis qui se retrouvent. Alucard n'est plus une menace. Il est un homme bizarre qui retrouve un ami aussi étrange que lui.   
Toutefois, la présence de mon maître est une preuve pour eux qu'il ne peut pas être aussi dangereux qu'ils le perçoivent. Les pauvres fous…. Alucard est plus dangereux que n'importe quel Seigneur Vampire actuellement en activité. Il a vu chacun d'entre eux être étreint l'un après l'autre. Il a même dû changer les couches de certains pendant qu'il était encore Adrian avant la mort de sa mère sur le bûcher.   
Les deux dhampils consomment quelques morceaux de viande du plat graisseux que leur apporte l'aubergiste. La même grimace vite camouflée apparaît sur leur visage avant qu'ils ne reposent leurs couverts. Je ne suis pas aussi délicat et me régale des morceaux que D me donne à dévorer.   
Mon maître n'a peut-être pas un poil dans la main, mais il m'a moi. C'est plus utile c'est certain. Je me contente de peu, et n'embête pas trop de monde. Et entre ça ou disparaître, j'ai vite fait mon choix. Je finis leurs assiettes tout en écoutant leur non-conversation. Quelques mots, un signe de tête, un geste de la main…. Et la tension qui monte lentement… Comme d'habitude…  
L'un comme l'autre ne consomment jamais de sang, sauf cas exceptionnel. S'ils sont très gravement blessés par exemple… Ou lorsqu'ils chassent et tuent un vampire… Le sang d'un mortel n'a guère d'intérêt pour eux. Celui d'un vampire par contre… Sa richesse est ce dont ils ont besoin, une fois de temps en temps, pour éteindre toute rage de sang pour quelques décennies.   
Alucard se passe la langue sur les lèvres, petit serpent rouge écarlate sur ses muqueuses pales comme le reste de sa personne. Mon maître se tend brutalement au point de me faire grimacer. Il sait pourtant que ça fait mal quand il serre le poing comme ça !!! Ses ongles sont longs comme des griffes ! Il va finir par m'en mettre une dans l'œil ce con ! D'accord, ça fait un siècle qu'ils ne se sont pas vu et leur rencontre fortuite est des plus attendue mais quand même !  
Ha ! D arrête ses bêtises et…. Brrr, le velours et les brocards de la veste d'Alucard sont toujours aussi riches et épais. Et me voila à nouveau le museau enfoncé dans un truc. Rhaaaa mais D va se rappeler que j'existe oui ???   
Les marches qui mènent de la salle commune aux chambres de l'auberge ne grincent même pas sous les pieds des deux fils de Dracula ce qui semble perturber un brin l'aubergiste. Nous prenons la meilleure chambre. Pas la plus grande non. Mais celle qui est le plus à l'écart de la salle commune, donc la plus au calme.  
A peine sommes nous entrés que D pousse l'armoire contre la porte tandis qu'Alucard fait brûler un petit papier graisseux dans la pièce. Je tousse comme un putois. C'est pas juste ! Mon maître et Alucard n'ont pas besoin de respirer tout le temps eux ! Ils ne s'étouffent pas pendant que les punaises de lit, puces, tiques et autres souris tombent morts sur le sol ou déménagent vers une autre chambre.  
Ils m'épatent…. Ils m'épatent ils m'épatent ils m'épatent.  
Leur excitation est si forte qu'ils pourraient déraciner un chêne avec mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougent tant que la fumée n'est pas totalement dissipée par la fenêtre à présent ouverte.  
Le même masque de froideur imperturbable et distante, la même indifférence, la même immobilité… Ils m'épatent. Si j'avais eu encore un corps, de deux choses l'une. Soit j'aurais fuis en courant, soit j'en aurais déjà jeté l'un des deux sur le lit pour lui arracher ses vêtements.  
Ha ! Et me revoilà coincé contre de la soie cette fois.  
Elle glisse sur moi comme sur la peau livide d'Alucard pendant que D le déshabille.  
Leur immobilité marmoréenne s'est transformée en passion fébrile en une fraction de seconde.  
Les tissus volent et s'enfoncent dans ma bouche au passage, m'aveuglent et m'agacent.  
Je n'ai plus grand plaisir dans la vie qu'on me laisse au moins mater quoi !!!  
D s'allonge sur Alucard.  
Le vieux dhampil s'abandonne toujours à son jeune frère sans qu'une parole soit prononcée.  
Sans doute l'age l'a-t-il rendu fragile. Il a besoin de se sentir plus aimé et désiré que son jeune demi-frère.  
Un petit souffle lui échappe lorsque D me pose sur le torse d'Alucard. Mon maître est quand même un gentil garçon. Les petits frémissements du vieux dhampil me font presque ronronner de plaisir pendant que je lèche avec application la peau pale et froide que caresse mon maître.  
Petit à petit, une certaine chaleur afflue sur les chairs livides à mesure qu'Alucard boit à la gorge de son petit frère. Il finit par le lâcher lorsque je donne un petit coup de langue sur son membre dressé. Tiens, voila une question intéressante. Comment un vampire fait-il pour copuler et procréer alors qu'il est un cadavre mort sans pression artérielle ? Un vampire né comme Dracula, d'accord, mais les autres ? Bref….  
Les doigts de D jouent sur le torse de son frère sans vraiment le caresser du plat de la main ce qui me permet de voir ce qu'il fait tout en donnant de petits coups de langue sur la peau à présent rosée d'Alucard.  
Le froid et distant dhampil est toujours une vraie pile électrique au lit. Il se tord, il gémit, il se tortille, il bafouille, il pleure…. D ne vaut guère mieux mais il est moins bavard… En même temps, là, tout de suite, il a la bouche pleine. Lentement, il monte et descends sur le membre rigide de son frère. Deux plaques rosées sur ses joues marquent plus que le reste son excitation et son désir. Si ce n'étaient ses yeux. Brûlants, fascinants… Des yeux de prédateur…  
Je grogne quand je quitte mon poste d'observation pour me joindre aux amusements des deux dhampils…. Je déteste avoir la bouche pleine de D mais au moins, j'ai la langue suffisamment agile pour qu'il me lâche et me laisse retourner mater rapidement.  
Un long gémissement s'arrache de la gorge d'Alucard. D s'essuie la commissure des lèvres d'une main négligente. J'en profite pour récupérer quelques goûtes de l'extase du vieux demi humain de la langue. Le goût entre mon maître et lui est différent. Comme la différence entre un beaujolais nouveau et un vieux bourgogne qui aurait maturé plusieurs siècles. Les deux sont bons, les deux son piquants, mais le bourgogne a une complexité que le vin jeune n'a pas encore.   
D retourne Alucard sur le lit comme une crêpe puis s'aide de sa main pour se guider et le prendre sans la moindre préparation. Ce n'est pas cela qui va blesser le vieux dhampil et l'un comme l'autre préfère un peu de rudesse. D doit insister pour le posséder. Alucard est toujours si étroit… A croire qu'il n'a pas d'autres amants que D… Ce qui est probablement la vérité.  
Je glisse sur le dos musclé et ferme d'Alucard pendant que D le caresse.  
Chaque coup de boutoir de mon maître remonte dans les reins et les muscles d'Alucard comme un mascaret en plein été, lui arrachant un petit geignement à chaque fois.  
Mon maître me pose sur l'épaule d'Alucard. Si je ne peux plus rien voir, je peux encore mordre.  
Le cri de douleur du dhampil est comme un plaisir à mes oreilles mais je ne peux en profiter longtemps. Je me retrouve posé sur le matelas pendant que D colle son torse au dos de son frère.  
Leur étreinte se fait plus brutale, plus animale presque. Les vampires, les dhampils, sont plus proche de la nature animale que l'homme et ne se privent pas de l'exprimer au combat…Ou au lit. Les crocs de D s'enfoncent dans la morsure que j'ai déjà causée pour arracher un vrai cri de douleur à son frère. Les pauvres quidams dans la salle commune doivent les entendre à présent… Et soit avoir une bonne suée, soit hésiter à aller chercher les torches….Mais ils sont lâches… Ils ne viendront même pas voir. Comme d'habitude.  
D avale de grandes goulées du sang de son frère tout en le besognant comme une charrue laboure la terre : sans finesse, sans pitié, avec brutalité et puissance.  
C'est ce dont l'un et l'autre ont besoin.  
Je me retrouve à nouveau collé à une virilité mais celle d'Alucard cette fois. Je l'engloutis bien généreusement avant de la travailler de la langue.  
Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le vieux dhampils s'assouvisse, vite imité par mon maître qui se laisse tomber sur le dos de son frère, me coinçant sous entre eux et le lit.   
Je grogne un peu de me retrouver avec le poids de deux non-humains sur moi .   
On ne croirait jamais à leur air éthéré, mais ces saucissons là pèsent chacun le poids de deux hommes ! Une question de masse et densité osseuse je crois…  
D finit par me sortir de là avant de se retirer du corps frémissant de son frère.  
Les deux fils de Dracula se glissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que je ne glisse doucement sur l'épaule de l'aîné.  
Depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la chambre, aucun des deux n'a émis la moindre parole.  
Ils n'en émettront pas plus avant de se séparer pour quelques décennies encore.  
Ils s'endorment et je reste seul à veiller leur sommeil.  
L'un brun, l'autre blond, mais à la pâleur identique, à la finesse des traits semblables… Deux frères, deux congénères….  
Je veille, pour prévenir si les humains finissent par monter.  
Je veille, pour les surveiller.  
Je veille, parce que finalement, je les aime bien ces deux gamins au regard si triste qui ne s'anime que lorsqu'ils sont ensembles….


End file.
